


a major test of strength

by witchesandragons



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, adora centric, amnesiac adora, i'm reposting this cause i'm a masochist or something, legend of zelda botw au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesandragons/pseuds/witchesandragons
Summary: It’s been two years since Adora woke up alone in the Resurrection Shrine with no clothes, no weapons and no memory. All she had was the Sheikah Slate and a small voice in the back of her head begging for her help.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), even tho catra isn't really there
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	a major test of strength

Adora led Swift Wind to the nearest Stable. They were both soaked from the sudden rain and she cursed under her breath. It was always like this when she visited Akkala: clear sky one moment, then weirdly strong rains from nowhere. Swift Wind seemed as annoyed as she felt and she apologised to him in a low whisper.

The stable owner looked her up and down before telling a smiling girl to pick up Swift Wind.

“I’m Dmitri,” he said smiling. “The rain is going to last for the whole night, probably.”

Adora nodded. She was exhausted from the long ride since the East Akkala Stable and she hadn’t properly rested since she dropped off Bow at Entrapta’s ancient tech lab. He promised to let her know as soon as they finished whatever crazy stuff they were planning. 

“Don’t worry, Tenne will take care of your horse. Only the best for our tired travellers.”

“Great, I’m already sorry for her. Swift Wind can be… difficult.”

“We have experience with that,” he said and laughed. “Will you be staying with us as well?”

Adora nodded, she was ready to take off her armour and sleep a little.

“A soft bed, please. 40 rupees?”

He nodded.

Soft beds were more expensive than regular ones, but she needed that small comfort at least. Her muscles still burned from that awful encounter she had with a Moblin. He came out of nowhere while she was fighting a Bokoblin and threw her against a tree. Her sore back could definitely benefit from a soft bed right now.

“Perfect!”

He showed her a perfect bed near the back entrance of the stable and an empty chest. 

“You can keep your stuff here, so you can rest lighter.”

She nodded with a smile.

Her Royal Guard’s Shield (large enough to cover part of her body and with the Bright Moon sigil in red) already pretty beaten up would fit well inside the chest, so would her Royal Bow and her arrows (she barely had 10 and it was time to get more), her ‘magic’ purse (it could fit a huge quantity of stuff in there, from armours and weapons to food) and her hood. She closed it with a loud ‘clank’.  
The stable was almost empty and the rain got stronger. Adora took off her boots and laid down with a satisfied sigh. Her sore back thanked her for the well deserved rest. She put the Sheikah Slate, tablet device made with the First Ones tech, under her pillow and hugged the Sword of Protection to her chest, already feeling her body falling to her tiredness. 

Soon, she fell asleep.

It’s been two years since Adora woke up alone in the Resurrection Shrine with no clothes, no weapons and no memory. All she had was the Sheikah Slate and a small voice in the back of her head begging for her help. 

It was a familiar voice, almost motherly, guiding her exactly what she needed to go. She went to Kakariko Village, where Razz told her what had happened - it took Adora some time to put all the broken informations she was given into something coherent - and had given her her ultimate mission: defeat Prime - the personification of evil, the prince of darkness, The Calamity - a corrupted creature infatuated with the idea of ‘cleaning’ the universe. In order to do that, she needed all the Runestones purified from Prime’s malice and activated. 

The quest was particularly harder because Adora had no memories of herself before. How was she chosen? Who chose her? When did she find the sword? Who raised her? Did she have parents? Did someone miss her? Why did she wake up 100 years later in an almost fractured world? Why not sooner? Who was she?

Her muscles remembered though. Fighting, using the Sword of Protection, being She-Ra, using arrows, climbing, all of it came back easily. She had no idea who taught her all these things, but she was glad they did.

Razz suggested starting with the Moonstone, protected by Angella and her daughter, Glimmer. They were descendents from the old champions, the ones who fought by Adora’s side 100 years ago and who perished in battle. 

“You need all of them,” said Razz with a serious tone. “All of the Runestones, all of the champions and the Sword of Protection. Without all of it, Prime will win. Again.”

Adora did what she was asked: she went after the Moonstone in a fortified and large town. There, she met their leader, Angella and Glimmer plus Bow. The last two became her best friends, the connection she needed to this a strange world. Together they took the mission of recovering Etheria’s power by purifying all the runestones and resurrecting the Rebellion - mercilessly massacrated years ago. 

There were six runestones: The Moonstone, The Heart-Blossom, The Pearl, The Fractal Flake and The Black Garnet. What and where was the sixth one was one of the many corrupted data inside the Sheikah Slate. It was what caused them to search Entrapta, a genius obsessed with the First Ones. She managed to unlock many features and information from the Sheikah Slate, except for the information about the sixth runestones. Regardless, Adora, Bow and Glimmer had continued the quest as faithfully as possible.

They had so far purified three runestones: The Moonstone, The Heart-Blossom and The Pearl. The first one belonged to Glimmer and Angella and they fought together against the malice habitating in it - that’s where she figured out that the old champion had been killed by it in the old war. 

The second belonged to Perfuma. The runestone was inside a huge talking tree, who almost knew Adora - it talked in a grave voice, drawing out every word slowly and it said that she was almost the Adora he knew, but not quite yet - it was inside the Whispering Woods, the wildest place in all Etheria. 

The third, the Pearl, belonged to the young queen, Mermista, in the water kingdom, Salineas, surrounded by a protective gate and nonstop rains caused by the malice inside the runestone, what was threatening to ruin the kingdom’s entire ecosystem. 

The fourth one was The Fractal Flake situated at the Kingdom of Snows. Glimmer went first, Adora was supposed to meet her at Perfumas’ Plumeria and together they would head to the north. Bow would meet them as soon as whatever Entrapta was doing ended. 

Bow had built to him and Glimmer a Sheikah Slate-like tablet and connected the three of them in an almost instantaneous network (Entrapta had improved it upon their first meeting as well).

After the kingdom of Snows was secured, they would meet in Bright Moon to talk about what to do next, since it was known that the Black Garnet was in Prime’s possession and the sixth was still a mystery. 

In the middle of it all, Adora slept soundly on a soft bed at South Akkala Stable.

The thing is that Adora had flashes, memories from her old life drilled into her brain, horrible nightmares and occasionally, she had good dreams, happy dreams. Like now. She clutched the sword to her chest and she smiled mumbling a name she didn’t know, remembering moments she didn’t live. 

Her good dreams had two recurring characters as far as Adora could remember. One was a tall woman with a hopeful smile, tan skin and determined gray eyes. She mostly talked to Adora in those dreams, told her tales of a long forgotten past and most importantly, she looked at Adora intently and said: “you are important, you are not your fate, you can do this.” She would wake up invigorated and ready for anything Prime would throw at her.

The second was a girl around her age and mismatched eyes, even thinking about her made Adora smile. She felt peaceful in those dreams, warm, loved, happy. They would just play around a lot, sometimes sparing, sometimes laughing, sometimes they would just lay on the grass, holding hands and looking at the sky.

Her Sheikah Slate vibrated under her pillow, but Adora’s sleep was heavier than she had expected when she decided to rest. She was having the second type of dream right now and dream-Adora was giggling like a silly teenager while watching the clouds with her friend. But, this time, Adora knew something was wrong, her friend was different than she remembered, sadder.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in a low voice. She reached for the other’s hand and clutched it.

“You were gone,” said the person in her dreams. “You were gone and I-I stayed. Why couldn’t you stay too? You promised!”

“I don’t understand.”

“You will, Adora. And I promise you, it will hurt. I’m sorry, I don’t mean it, I don’t mean any of it. You broke your promise, now I’ll break mine”

“What are you talking about?”

The other stood up from her position, she lowered her head and Adora followed. 

“Please, look at me, explain it to me. What is going on?”

The other refused to look at her and Adora felt despair. 

“I’m sorry, Adora. He is making me do this. I don’t want it, I don’t want any of this.”

“What you don’t want to do? Who is he? Is Prime? Is he hurting you?”

The other stiffened, then turned to her slowly and all Adora saw was glowing green eyes and a malicious smile.

“Hey, Adora.”

Dmitri jumped from his position at the counter when Adora woke up with a scream. Luckily the stable was empty and he approached her slowly.

“Are you okay, young traveller?”

Adora, still clutching the Sword of Protection, was shaking and it took her some seconds to understand Dmitri's presence in front of her. 

“A nightmare,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Her throat felt raw and her eyes burned with unshed tears. Dmitri said something and left while Adora continued to stare at nowhere while reviving her dream. That presence, the pretty girl with a warm smile, had always been pleasing, comfortable, but now, it was terrifying. Her heart hurt and she couldn’t swallow the invisible lump inside her throat.

Dmitri gave her some tea and Adora drank it without even questioning. It didn’t help. She felt cold all of sudden.He said something else and returned to his place at the counter. 

Still, it took some minutes for Adora to feel herself returning from whatever awful place she was imagining. Her mouth was dry despite the tea and it felt like she had eaten ashes. When she could breathe again, she felt the Sheikah Slate vibrating. She answered it with shaking hands.

“Guys,” it was a recording and Adora stared terrified at Bow’s hurt face. He was hiding somewhere and loud noises came from behind him. “Something awful happened. Don’t come for me! No matter what! Go to Frosta, go to the Kingdom of Snows, don’t come here! We need all the runestones to defeat Prime!”

An explosion in front of Bow called his attention and his expression darkened. He was disarmed and hurt. 

“Adora, you need to go. They will come for you!”

He tried to close the connection, but strong red pincers grabbed him before he could. The device fell and Adora stared desperately at a dark screen. She heard Bow’s voice in the distance. She wanted to turn her Sheikah Slate off and run back to Bow, but a chuckle called her attention. Someone took the device from the ground and a strangely familiar face took Bow’s spot.

An evil smile.

Bright green eyes.

“Hey, Adora. I’m coming for you.”

Adora felt like screaming.


End file.
